


The Purest Love in Existence

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, But you can't deny this is one of the purest ships in existence, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Like it's Ridiculous in theory, M/M, Samsteve - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, trust me i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: "And only a particular spell could find that — the purest love. So I cast it, and it took me all over the cosmos and into nearly every dimension imaginable. And what I found was the same two people again. And again. And again. And those same two people were you."Or the one where Steve and Sam learn they share the purest love in existence





	The Purest Love in Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is so ridiculous ok? Like the concept of "the purest love" but idc the stupid concept makes me swoon.

Steve crosses his arms in waiting as the mysterious man the Avengers found to be the source of all the dimensional turmoil slowly groans himself awake.

He winces and cracks his neck as he comes to, tsking when he notices the ropes tied around him.

He asks, “Are the restraints really necessary?”

“Seeing as you keep rapidly jumping through time and dimensions, causing our world to malfunction, I would say yes.” Dr. Banner replies.

The man rolls his eyes and looks about to say something when his eyes fall on Steve and Sam.

Steve frowns when the man's eyes widen and he gasps, leaning forward against his binds at seeing them.

“What?” Sam asks, obviously weirded out as well.

“I know you two. _You_ two are the reason I was traveling through dimensions, I was curious.” He answers.

Sam glances at Steve and he shrugs before asking, “Curious about what?”

“Well it all started with a question, a challenge if you will from my friend, Karl Mordo. Could I find the purest love in existence?” The man starts, and Tony groans theatrically.

He throws up a hand and says, “Here we go, another Cap and Falcon love fest.”

Steve glares at him even as his ears burn, but quickly turns back to the warlock before them who continues once he’s sure he’s got their attention again.

“And only a particular spell could find that — the purest love. So I cast it, and it took me all over the cosmos and into nearly every dimension imaginable. And what I found was the same two people again. And again. And again. And those same two people were you.”

Steve’s eyes widen and he takes a step back as if the story could physically hit him. He’s nervous to even look at Sam by his side, which is stupid because they’re dating but _only_ dating. It would be an understatement to say it’s a little overwhelming to hear you supposedly possess the purest love in the cosmos, not even that but in _existence._

The man continues, “No matter _where_ I went, no matter _when,_ you two were always together. Never did I see a world where you were apart. As if you two _don't_ have each other, a universe may simply crumble into oblivion. As if every world was built upon the fact you would _have_ each other.”

Steve swallows hard in a room that has fallen deathly silent, and musters up the courage to spare a glance at Sam. And he laughs in relief at the smug smile spread across the man’s face.

“What’s your name, man?” Sam asks.

“Stephen Strange.”

Sam nods, walking up to the man and clapping him on the shoulder. “Well thanks for telling me I have one of the purest loves in the world.” He says, and throws a look back at Steve that has no trouble making his heart beat faster.

Tony perfectly ruins whatever moment they were having by groaning, “Perfect! He’s never gonna get over this.”

“You’re damn right. You are _damn_ right. I am _never._ Letting. This. Go.” Sam replies, and Steve laughs behind his hand.

“Y’all are gonna have to put that on my tombstone,” And he raises a hand as he says, “‘Here Lies Sam Wilson, A Man Who Shared the Purest Love in Existence with Steve Rogers.’”

Steve bends over as he laughs, partly to hide the pink embarrassed flush of his cheeks, and the Avengers' peals of laughter rise to join him.

Sam smiles at him, happy as ever to be the light in a room, and asks, “That sounds good doesn’t, baby?”

Steve shakes his head, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, and replies, “It does sound pretty damn good, Sam.”

If he’s honest with himself, it actually sounds pretty fucking beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to see this same idea done differently. So if anyone wants to write their take on it I'd be Ssssooo thrilled! Like maybe Steve and Sam learn all this but they aren't together? Or maybe a fic a little more serious about having the purest love EVER. idk I'd just be stoked if anyone wrote this idea too!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Purest Love - Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603176) by [Llixale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale)




End file.
